ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DARKSPADE
Name: DARKSPADE *Started Wrestling: 1999 *Group/Stable/Faction: The Unholy Ministry *From: Unholy Darkness *Height: 6'5 *Weight: 245 *Belts: Undisputed (4); CWE Heavyweight (1), CW Dual Core (1); CWE IC (3), CWF Tag Team (2); ECF X-Treme (1); CWF Hardcore (1) *Brand: CWPro(CWE) *Fighting Style: Orthodox & unpredictable, high technical and hardcore Out-of-Character Darkspade is the undisputed mastermind and promoter behind the dark side e-fed wrestling organization on the internet: CreatureWrestling. Many people have tried to emulate CreatureWrestling since it was established in 1999, but none has ever captured the essence of the sport quite like how Darkspade and many CW megastars have, such as Charon Death. The Darkspade character is largely a collection of many inspirations such as vampires and the WWE wrestler, The Undertaker. ---- Backstory DARKSPADE is a man that was torn a part by not only his past sins, but the evil that came as a result of his choices. Spade was manipulated by evil that recognized him as a potential threat. Julie was Spade's first love and they were expecting a child. However, Damien (Spade's brother) and Julie were cheating. Spade found out the night Julie and Damien had sex and Spade became enraged with jealousy and revenge. Damien and Spade had a huge fight and nearly tore the family apart but Spade ultimately decided to drop the issue but he really didn't. Spade was also convinced that the child Julie was holding was not his own. Something vial and evil emerged from within Spade's heart—an evil entity known mysteriously as Dark Sincentius overwhelmed Spade's emotions and body. At this time, Spade developed a multiple personality. His 'normal' self was in complete denial over Julie's cheating and acted as if they were a happy couple. However, his 'evil' self wanted Julie and Damien dead. Then one night the Death Family held a grand ball to celebrate Spade and Julie's wedding- but Spade was going to finally confront Damien about the affair. Spade managed to get Damien drunk and steal his DNA... Spade then used ancient arts to alter Julie's child to succumb to the darkness but instead, Julie escaped and ran for her life. The Dark Sincentius was manipulating Spade the whole time and caused him to follow after Julie into the ancient Death Family temple in the cemetery. To Spade Death, he saw an evil force kidnapping Julie and he was in hot pursuit. However, in truth, it was Spade that was the running after Julie. Finally, once Julie reached the Temple- Spade killed her and ripped her heart out from her body. Spade believed that the child inside of her was surely dead but before he could do more harm- Damien attacked and nearly killed Spade. The Death Family was horrified over what happened and exiled Spade forever from the family because he proved to be mentally insane and Spade was convinced that a demon killed Julie even though, Spade was found covered in Julie's own blood. In addition, the family also wished to keep this horrible night a secret even from Spade—because, Elders not only found the child inside of Julie born alive but there were a set of twins born on the exact last stroke of midnight... this was foretold in the Book of Prophesies. Darkspade In The Present In the Present, Darkspade is a feared and respected iconic wrestler in the infamous CreatureWrestling Organization that has literately placed creatures and mortals like into a wrestling arena to fight for titles and other prestigious awards. Most of Spade's career can be covered in the Unholy Chronicles & the Unholy Reminiscence The Multiple Forms Darkspade is a huge enigma because not only does his very name imply a multiple persona- but everything about him- from his physical and spiritual existence- is separated. To understand Darkspade you will have to understand the three main parts that 'make up' the character. In the beginning of Spade's tremendous change- Mortismere experimented on Spade and in order to control him- Mortismere separated Spade's soul, body and spirit into individual entities. 1. Spade Deathen (The Soul): The original 'look' of Spade Death. Appears in moments when past events appear or strong emotions takes over. His physical appearance is nearly the same as his body, except he appears with black hair and his face isn't pale. 2. Dark Spade (The Body): The Physical representation. Regarded as the most dangerous part of Spade- the physical form has memories and experiences. Dark Spade can & have died but because he is not attached to a soul & spirit- he can't truly die but instead "reborns" into another physical form. DARKSPADE's appearance is virtually the same as his soul with exception to his hair being completely white and has a pale- lifeless complexion. 3. Dark Geist/Unholy Knight of Darkness (The Spirit): Appears as a ghostly knight clad in dark armor. The Unholy Knight of Darkness represents Spade's ambitions and remorse that he feels for the evil that he has done to others. If his helmet is removed—all you see is a dark ghostly mist where a body should be. Levels of Forms What's even more amazing about Darkspade is that he also has several levels he can transcend into. There are two known levels. 1. Unholy Cardinal (The Balance): UC stage is when Darkspade can 'take over' his soul, body and spirit and tap into each form for energy. The UC form is only temporary and can emotionally and physically drain Dark Spade to the blink of death if he remains in this form for too long. The benefit of this form is that Dark Spade heightens his focus and mental powers. In addition, UC form allows Spade to use abilities from all of his other forms. The most noticeable trait is a golden ora that surrounds Spade's body and his increased charisma. 2. Dark Sincentius (The Sin): Regarded as one of the most destructive forms ever witnessed in the history of CreatureWrestling. The Dark Sincentius is a form that should only be evoked as a last, desperate measure. However, when Spade first evoked this form- he did not know fully what it was and eventually the form took over. Today, Spade does everything in his power to never allow Dark Sincentius to rise but, at times, the Dark Sincentius nearly takes over Spade's mind. The Dark Sincentius is the manifestation of all of Spade's sins. Not only does the form reach unfathomable destructive powers but Spade's physical body changes into an energy vampire with golden armor and a horse also appears. Later on, we find out that Dark Sincentius was a being that rested, dormant, in the genes of the Death Family for the right 'host.' It is also the entity that Mortismere sensed and tried to acquire for himself. The noticeable traits of the Dark Sincentius is it's color changing eyes and it's scary god-like powers to control time and space. If Spade evokes the Dark Sincentius he becomes exhausted and passes out if he stays in this form for too long. Spade must absorb spiritual energy to survive the transformation. It is believed that Dark Sincentius' hunger for spirit energy is actually Spade's inherited initial creature powers as an energy vampire. Lastly, Dark Sincentius is regarded as the entity truly responsible for killing Julie and many controversial episodes in Spade's life.... who.... what..... the Dark Sincentius is.... nobody knows. Family Relationships In his known lifetime as Spade Death(en), he married twice and fathered 2 sons & 2 daughters. Also one of Spade's alleged offspring: Lilith was in actuality, fathered by The Unholy Knight of Darkness with Hell Cat. List of Relatives: *Damien Death: Older brother *Serin: Youngest brother & Twin (believed to not have been borne) *Raven: Nephew *Charon of Death: Twin Daughter (thought to have been fathered by Damien) *Kali Death: Twin Daughter (believed to not have been borne) *Lilith: Youngest Daughter (Fathered by his Sprit- however, Lilith doesn't have Spade's DNA) *Shadow: Son (Thought to have been perished in the fire by known assassin: Kaos) *Rane: Older Son (Died in the fire caused by Kaos) *ArchAngel: Father of Spade (Died by the hands of Mortismere) *Death's Wind: Mother of Spade (Died by using her life energy to protect the family from Mortis) *Julie: First Wife (Spade killed her while under the control of Dark Sincentius) *Amelia: Second Wife (Died in a fire by Kaos who was sent by Mortismere) Category:Wrestlers